Desperate Motives
by Kuzlalala
Summary: We see how Hassan, an Iraqi farm boy become an insurgent. One-shot!


I have about little to no knowledge of Iraq or the Iraqi War. Just in a stretch.

You know Hassan, the prisoner from the series Over There? I'm making a fic about his motives on his insurgency!

Note that the Hassan's family sequences would usually be in Arabic.

* * *

In the religious country of Iraq, there was a village which is usually silent, there were usually heard the prayers from their Muslim citizens. One of the houses lived a peaceful family, whose couple had a son and a daugter; Hassan and Sawa. The two children would usually do their parents' chores, such as taking care of the goats and brushing off dust from the inside of their house. The first child, Hassan, is very devoted and loves his sister Sawa, and so does she.

They were always that way... until that one day.

"Mother? Father?"

Hassan came back from buying some groceries. His parents would never leave the house in the middle of the day. Now they were gone, leaving a piece of paper with words that said:

Hassan and Sawa, we are now away for a special meeting. Insya Allah We'll meet you at some time soon. From: Mother and Father

After reading the letter, Hassan began to cook a meal for the whole family to eat, thinking that his parents were only going to be gone for a while. He waited for them while watching TV, doing his other chores and praying to Allah for his family's safety.

Right before sunset, Sawa arrived from her friends house. "Assalamu alaikum." Sawa greeted as Hassan greeted her back. "Hassan, where's Mother and Father?"

Hassan gave Sawa the note their parents gave them, without a single word uttered.

"They're gone?" Sawa reacted.

Suddenly there was a voice which shouted "Assalamu alaikum!"

"Wa Alaikum salam." they answered. They checked on who the visitor was. The visitor was revealed to be Umar, their uncle. He is very close to them that he would visit their house every week.

Hassan opened the door while inviting him to preform the Maghrib prayer with them, due that the adzan already called. Umar also ended up replacing Hassan and Sawa's parents to share dinner with them.

"So your parents were gone?" Umar asked.

"Yes," Hassan answered. "They had left a note for us.

Hassan handed the note to Umar. After Umar read all of its context, he looked like he had just cleaned up the feces of 50 goats.

"Do you know where they are?" Sawa asked.

Their uncle replied with a gloomy tone, "They had must been taken by the American invaders."

Both Hassan and Sawa were shocked by Umar's prediction.

"I know it sounds weird but it's most likely true. They've also took my wife and son. Soon they would kidnap more Iraqis and put them in imprisonment, or even kill them. If we don't do anything our country would finally be sabotaged by them!"

"So what should I do to get the missing Iraqis back?" Hassan inquired.

"You should help the other Iraqi men defend this country against the invaders."

"I should help you!" Sawa offered. Umar pat her shoulder, "Don't. Women like you should keep the population of Iraqis from decreasing." The middle-aged uncle faced Hassan once more. "Hassan, meet me at the local mosque tomorrow during the afternoon. We'll fight against the invaders after all of us had already gather up."

Umar soon left the house and greeted "Assalamu alaikum."

"Wa alaikum salam." Hassan and Sawa greeted back.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Hassan packed everything including one set of clothing, a water bottle, and the holy Qur'an for extra prayers into his simple bag. After that, he wore his taqiyah and reached for the door.

"WAIT!" Sawa shouted.

"What is it, Sawa?"

"Are you going to be away for a long time?"

"I don't know. But Insya Allah I'll bring our parents back."

"I'll miss you, Hassan." Sawa said softly as she did a family hug towards him.

Hassan replied, "I'll miss you too. But remember that with the help of Allah I'll always try to protect you from the Americans."

The young man finally left the house, turning into an insurgent trying to defend Iraq from the American invaders.

*+END+*

Thanks for reading. Sorry if they're any mistakes. If you put offensive comments I'll just delete them!


End file.
